A high voltage circuit breaker is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,980. In particular, a dead tank switch having three interrupter modules, each arranged in a grounded metal enclosure and their connecting leads each guided to an overhead line connection through a bushing made of insulation material, is described. A pipe connection is provided on the metal part of each enclosure, with a mounting flange that is provided with a bushing on the end of the pipe connection.
A current converter is mounted on each pipe connection and surrounds part of the pipe connection, the mounting flange, and part of the bushing.